1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing mortar and other debris from blocking a weep hole in a masonry wall, and in particular, to an insert which can be placed in a weep hole formed by a space between two adjacent bricks or blocks of a masonry wall in order to prevent blockage of the weep hole and thereby assure proper drainage and venting of the wall.
2. Background of the Related Art
An exterior masonry wall of a building normally has two wall components to it, an exterior masonry veneer and an insulated interior wall. The interior wall is typically constructed with a wood frame, dry wall, insulation and other components. The interior wall may alternatively be made of concrete or other suitable materials. The "outer" surface of the interior wall is often covered with a weatherproof membrane and flashing to prevent moisture from seeping into the interior of the building. The brick veneer is actually constructed a short distance away from the interior wall so that there is a small cavity or airspace between the back of the brick veneer and the outer surface of the interior wall. Unfortunately, during construction and afterwards, moisture from rain, seepage or condensation often becomes entrapped in the airspace between the brick veneer and the interior wall. For this reason, the brick veneer is provided with what is known in the trade as a "weep hole."
A weep hole is merely a passageway at or near the bottom of the brick veneer for draining moisture from the airspace to the exterior of the brick wall. A weep hole is most commonly formed by making a small gap or space without mortar between two bricks on the bottom course of bricks. A weep hole also serves the function of venting air in order to equalize the air pressure in the airspace between the interior and exterior walls with the atmospheric pressure. Such weep holes unfortunately tend to become clogged with mortar during construction. In other words, as the mason adds additional courses of brick to build the wall upward, excess mortar falling into the airspace behind the bricks may plug the weep holes.
A number of devices have been developed for ensuring drainage of moisture through weep holes in masonry walls. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,627 to G. R. Lang relates to a drain pipe for a masonry wall which includes a set of ribs for seating the pipe in the proper position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,084 issued to B. Brewer discloses a Z-shaped tube having a screen and an ant trap chamber which provides circulation of air and drainage of condensation between walls yet prevents insects from entering behind the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,691 issued to David G. Risdon discloses a weep hole device comprised of a tube of sufficient length to transverse the cross section of the wall and a wick which extends through the tube and upwardly behind the wall. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,230,189 and 5,343,661 issued to Tom Sourlis discloses blocks of fibers or screens used to catch falling mortar and prevent it from blocking weep holes. Such devices have unfortunately been found to be too flimsy, cumbersome, expensive or otherwise ineffective.
Accordingly, an effective device for preventing mortar and debris from blocking a weep hole in a brick wall is desired.